1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a smelting-furnace pouring lip and casting gutter, which is intended for use especially in connection with smelting-furnaces which have mechanism for removing metal vapors and/or flue gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make arrangements for the removal of metal vapors and/or flue gases from a certain point by means of various suction fan or blower systems. One such system is disclosed in U.K. application print No. 2,001,164, which discloses a device for removing vapors from a smelting-furnace in such a way that the device automatically turns to a position in which it captures also the gases discharging from the pouring lip during the pouring. However, the device in no way takes into consideration the fact that deleterious gaseous substances are also removed from the casting gutter. Furthermore, the technical application of the device is very complicated with many tipping shafts and lever systems.